Let's Play a Fun Game
by XBrain130
Summary: Kotori is at Yuma's house to watch some movies with him. At least, until he decides to propose her something to make things more interesting. [Post-canon, writing challenge, nothing too naughty]


**Note:**

**This is not an idea of mine. It may sound a bit forced for my writing style. I tried the best I could to keep in line with the challenge, and I hope you like the result, despite how short the smut scene is.**

**Warning, this fic contains spoilers for the book series "Divergent".**

* * *

**Challenge:**

_Yuma challenges Kotori to a duel with a twist when either of them loses life points they also lose an item of clothing. Kotori agrees wanting to see Yuma nude but ends up losing. Yuma lets her see him nude anyway and even gives a very hot treat for being a good sport._

* * *

Yuma hugged Kotori as she buried her face in his chest to muffle her sobs.

They agreed on watching some movies this afternoon, but they started arguing over choosing a cheesy romantic movie or a violent action one.

Until they came across Divergent.

It was the story of a girl named Beatrice living in a postapocalyptic Chicago, divided into five Factions, each training a group of 16 years old teens into following their respective belief: selflessness, bravery, smartness, peace and truth. Basically, Beatrice changes her faction from the selfless Abnegation to the courageous Dauntless, nicknaming herself Tris, and faces a brutal training against her fears, while falling in love with her 18 years old instructor Four. After a long series of misadventures, starting with a civil war between factions, they discover that they were all trapped in an experiment about Genetics influencing one's personality. In the desperate attempt to save the city from a mass memory-erase, Tris dies, leaving Four, whose real name was Tobias, heartbroken and devastated.

Yuma cuddled her tenderly. «The end is... very sad...» whispered Kotori as she tried to stop crying. Yuma sighed. «You're right. After everything she went through, I really wasn't expecting she would have been killed by a simple gun shot.»

«I really can't understand... how Tobias can continue living...» sobbed Kotori, «...if you would have died during the War, I... I really could have not bore it...» Yuma shivered slightly at the thought. «Neither I if you did.» he whispered softly. «But please, don't think about it...» he lowered himself to her face level. «I'll never leave you...» He thumbed away the tears from her eyes, and kissed her. Then, they rested their foreheads against each other's.

«Hey Kotori.» he muttered. «Hmmm?» When Kotori opened her eyes, she noticed a faint redness on his cheeks. «Well... since we both need to do something to stop thinking about the movie...» His blush darkened slightly, «...and we still have a little time before Akari and Grandma come home...» A bit more darker. «...I was thinking... would you... hmm... well...» He pulled out slightly, if scared of her for some reason, and began toying with his fingers. «What do you want to do?» she asked confused. Weirdly, he backed a bit more. «Weeeell... you know... that promise and all that... what about... a...?» Kotori huffed. «Please Yuma, just say it, you're starting to annoy me!» Yuma sighed. «Okay... I was thinking about a... Strip Duel...» The last two words were a mere whisper.

The two stared at each other wordlessly.

...

...

...

Kotori's cheeks turned blood-red within a few seconds. «YUMA! YOU'RE A PERVERT!» Yuma covered himself with his arms in a defensive pose. «Sorry! It's just my head! I can't stop thinking about that... with you... uhhmm...» he admitted embarrassed. Kotori was glaring hard at him with her arms folded. Then her face softened. After all, their relationship started because she had an erotic dream about her and him. She couldn't blame him and his hormones when her imaginings about him could be equally dirty. Following that train of thoughts, she started fantasizing.

«Eh... after all... I can't stay mad with you... if you have such thoughts about me...» she said as she put her palms on her cheeks. Even though most other girls would be offended in this situation, but Kotori couldn't help but feel flattered by the idea that her modest body aroused such desire in him. She glanced up at the clock. «...so... that's fine. We can... try it...» Yuma quickly got up, still blushing. «O...kay!» He went to open a drawer of his desk, and pulled out a 2-players mat, a pencil, and a paper sheet. Then, he took his Deck, while Kotori pulled out her from the pocket.

«Just... let's be quick... okay?» she murmured. Yuma nodded slightly.

Sitting on each side of the mat, both put their Decks and Extra Decks on the proper Zones, and Kotori scribbled their names on the sheet, each beside a "4000". «Well then...» said Yuma rubbing his head. «The rule is... for each 1000 Life Points we lose, we take out a piece of clothing...» he explained, «...also, accessories, such as your ribbon... and socks and the like do not count.» Kotori nodded, still a light redness on her cheeks. «'kay. Let's start now.»

Both Duelists took 5 cards from the top of their Main Decks, and placed them in their hands. «I'll be the first.» said Kotori quietly as she drew another card. Soon, her shy expression was replaced by a grin. «I just set 1 card.» she said in an innocent tone as he placed a card with the backing up on the central Magic & Trap Card Zone. Yuma looked at her dumbfounded. «...that's all? With that face you made, I thought you were about to do at least a First Turn Kill.» he mused. She shrugged. «I just got excited before realizing I misread.» she replied, but Yuma knew very well she wasn't a girl who misread things. «Very well...» he said as he drew his 6th card. A similar grin stamped on his face. «_Gagaga Magician_, Summon.» he said, with less enthusiasm than he did in a AR Duel, but still more than a normal Duel on mat, as he placed the magician in his central Monster Card Zone. «Then, since there's a Level 4 monster on my field, _Troubull Diver_, Tokushu Shōkan.» He laid the monster in zone on the mid-left.

Yuma then stacked the dog sub over the spellcaster. «Xyz Shōkan.» He then shifted through his Extra Deck, and grinned as he took out a card, placed it on top of his monsters. «Kibō'ō Hope. Now a direct attack! That's 2500 damages, so come on Kotori, take off your blouse and skirt!» jeered Yuma. Kotori giggled evilly. «I'm sorry Yuma, but I'm not the one who takes that damage! Trap hatsudō, _Magic Cylinder_!» she said as she flipped her violet card. «I don't know if you know that, but this card negates the attack and inflicts to your Life a damage equal to the ATK of your monster!» Yuma's jaw dropped on the floor as Kotori erased his "4000" and replaced it with a "1500". «Come on, shirt and pants away!» she teased, making him blush. Slowly, he stood up, and slipped off his vest, shirt, and the Key. Then, he timidly unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants. Kicking them away, he remained in his shorts, undershirt and socks.

Kotori blushed slightly and giggled as Yuma rubbed his arms. «Let's resume...» he muttered before he could say something more embarrassing. As he looked carefully at his hand, Yuma grinned widely and evilly. Kotori backed, scared a bit. «Yuma... what's going on...?» He smirked very smugly. «You said you negated the attack, right?» Kotori nodded uneasily. Yuma, though he was still slightly red, leaned his face very close to hers. «Then I think I won.» he said as he showed her one of his cards. Kotori pokerfaced. «A-are you serious!? You have freaking _Double Up Chance_ in your hand at first turn!?» she panicked. Yuma took the sheet, and erased the first 3 digits of her "4000". «These are 5000 damages, dear Kotori...» he whispered as he showed her the 0.

Kotori put her hands on her face. «I'm a fool. How could I ever think of beating Yuma?» she muttered as her hands moved down, and loosened her choker. Silently, she pulled off her blouse, and looked shyly at Yuma, who was staring intensely at her. Gulping, she started unbuckling her belt, letting her skirt fall on the floor. Wavering slightly, she unclasped her bra, which rested on her arms a few seconds before slipping down, then, lastly, she dragged down her panties. Everything that was still on her consisted in her stockings and her ribbon. Sitting down on the floor, she ran her hands on her legs and arms in embarrass.

Yuma was quietly tracing her light curves with his eyes: her long slender legs, then her soft rear, her slim hips, and her small breasts. Smiling warmly, he sat beside her. «Hey, you know I like your body, right?» he whispered before quickly kissing her, after which she nodded. «And I know you like my body. You have been a good sport, so...» he put his palm on her cheek, «...I want to give you a consolation prize...» He grabbed her hands, and helped her in pulling off his undershirt, throwing it aside, and removing his shorts. Kotori gasped silently and blushed as she saw his erection, but Yuma grabbed her hand again, and led it to gently stroke his hardness, moaning softly.

«I-it's hard...» she breathed as she continued to caress him. And he was hard for her. He was hard because of her.

She let out a lustful cry of surprise as he ran two fingers over her opening, which was starting to get wet. He pressed the tip of his forefinger against her sensitive point, and she buried her face on his chest to muffle her noises of pleasure. «Please... Yuma, please...» she murmured hotly on his collarbone a she clenched her fingers on his member and on his shoulder. Then, she slowly walked towards his bed, and climbed on his bed on all fours. Yuma blushed as she saw her so horny to want to try this position, but followed her, and leaned his hips on her rear, and rested the tip on her entrance. «Are you sure Kot...»

«I beg you!» she moaned as soon as he brushed her damp vagina. Nodding, he grabbed firmly her hips, and pushed himself inside. Kotori yelled in bliss, but muffled it against the pillow. «What are you waiting for?» she asked as she catched her breath, «Thrust inside me!» Yuma blushed at her plea, but deep inside he was starting to like this new horny side of hers. It turned him on.

Breathing deeply, he began to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, causing the both of them to moan each other's name passionately. Gradually, their bodies adjusted their position into a comfortable one, with Yuma's chest pressed against Kotori's back as he breathed loving words in her ear. Trembling, her hand squeezed his, and led it on her breast, and she let out another cry as he massaged her roughly. «Ah! Ah! Yuma! More! More! Touch me!»

She felt his heart pounding on her back, almost in sync with her own, and her mind almost blew up as he started sucking on her neck, overloading her with pleasure. His fervent attention over all of her made her felt indescribably loved every time they made love; his hands, already made delicate and precise by handling all of those cards, were quickly mastering in stimulating her body, her slender and unattractive body, yet the only body that turned him on. Every stroke and every thrust caused her to cry out, cry out to give vent to her most animalistic and instictive desires. And he knew this, he knew that the more she cried, the more she wanted him, the more he was making her want him.

«Yuuumaaaa! I-i'm aaalmooost... comiiiiinng...! Aaaahhhh!» she whimpered as she buried her face into his pillow. Unconsciously, his hand slipped down, caressing her belly, and then gently rubbing her clit. Almost instantly, the sudden sensation shot through her body intensified twenty-fold, causing her to let out a wild scream as she convulsed and fell victim of tremendous and wonderful orgasm, her body trembling. Her sudden tightening caused him to gasp hoarsely, his hips automatically jerking into her as deeply as possible as his essence rushed inside her.

She laid on the bed and he fell over her, both breathlessly gasping for air. Struggling to move, he lazily shifted beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Without even realizing it, they automatically moved into a comfortable position, with Kotori protectively encased by his body, her tired face resting on his collarbone and her hands placed on his chest, and his head put on hers, the lovely scent of her shampoo filling his nose, and clouding even more his hazy mind.

«...nice...» she absent-mindedly whispered as she pressed herself against him, and he gently stroked her hair. «I love you.» they both whispered before their breaths became slow and regular.

**. . .**

Kotori woke up, hearing some noises. Perking up, she soon realized that Akari and Haru had returned. Quickly, she got up, gathered their clothes, and hid them under the bed sheets. Then, she slipped herself in the bed, and covered back herself and Yuma, just before Akari opened the door to check them. «Hey, how it's going your roma...» She noticed the two teens. «What are you two doing in Yuma's bed?» she asked confused. Kotori lifted her head from the pillow, looking sleepy. «Uh? Oh, hi Akari.» She let out a yawn. «Well, we watched some movies, then we felt tired, and so we took a nap.» Akari raised an eyebrow before shrugging, and walking away.

Kotori let out a breath. «Narrow escape.» Looking at Yuma, she smiled as she admired his cute sleeping face, and cuddled him, while rubbing his cheek. Suddenly, she had to bite back a moan as he felt something rub her nipple. Yuma opened an eye, and kissed her. «Good afternoon, Kotori.» he whispered. Kotori raised an eyebrow, giggling. «I think a "good evening" would be more suitable.» Yuma smiled too. «Oh. Okay. So... do we have to get dressed?» Kotori ran a hand in his hair. «Why? You want to stay naked?» Yuma smirked slightly. «...do I need to reply?» Gently, he kissed her throat, neck, and cheek, making her sigh, then he passionately kissed her on the lips, earning a soft moan from her.

«I really hate saying this...» she whispered in his ear as he nuzzled her collarbone, «...but we really need to get dressed, because it's almost dinner time, and Akari can come back at any time and bust us...» Yuma huffed. «Can't you wait for at least another bit?» he grumbled as his lips started to dangerously move downward. «No!» she barely managed to not shout as he felt his warm mouth tacking her breast, «I don't know about you, but I'm not sure if I want to know my mom's reaction at knowing that we do this_ kind of things_!» Yuma finally pulled back, pouting. «As I said, you're really irritable...»

Reluctantly, he sat up on the bed, grabbed his clothes, and put them on, while she did the same, in silence. Standing up, they looked at each other for a bit, before Kotori kissed him. «Thank you. Today I had a interesting afternoon.» she said, making him smile. Grabbing each other's hand, they went downstairs.

* * *

**Featured Cards****  
**Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.

Yuma Tsukumo

Doggy Diver (DARK) {OCG: Troubull Diver}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Effect ]  
If you control a Level 4 monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).  
ATK/1000 DEF/1000

Gagaga Magician (DARK)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Spellcaster / Effect ]  
Once per turn: You can change this card's Level to any number from 1 to 8 until the End Phase.  
ATK/1500 DEF/1000

Number 39: Utopia (LIGHT) {OCG: Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope}  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster.  
ATK/2500 DEF/2000

Double or Nothing! (SPELL) {OCG: Double Up Chance}  
[ Quick-Play Spell Card (↯)]  
When a monster's attack is negated: Target that monster; during this Battle Phase, it can attack once again, and if it does, its ATK is doubled during the Damage Step only.

Kotori Mizuki

Magic Cylinder (TRAP)  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.


End file.
